1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and a method consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof preventing boring, etc. of a mute screen applied to an image signal change according to a channel change, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal supplied from an image signal supplying source to display in a display unit, and includes a television receiving apparatus, etc. receiving and displaying an image signal supplied from a broadcasting station.
In general, if a broadcasting channel is changed, the display employs a mute screen, that is, determining a screen to be a black level during a predetermined time interval in which an image is converted to avoid a flicking phenomenon of the screen. The predetermined time interval maintaining the mute screen is approximately 1 second in case of an analogue signal.
However, recently, as an image signal is changed from analogue to digital, the mute screen time increases approximately 1.5 to 2 second in case of a digital signal.
Accordingly, a user may feel bored or have a doubt about an apparatus trouble during the mute screen supplied in changing an image signal by a channel change of the display apparatus.